


The death of the Ultimate Despair

by Hope_Boi612



Series: Tales from the Arsonverse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Boi612/pseuds/Hope_Boi612
Summary: Junko Enoshima was plummeting to her death.
Series: Tales from the Arsonverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131554





	The death of the Ultimate Despair

June 13th. 20XX. That was the day Junko Enoshima,Ultimate Despair plummeted to her death,from the top of Hope’s Peak Academy. She...was mixed in emotions. On one hand,glorious despair at the fact she was finally going to die. And rage at the fact that she was finally going to die. At the hands of a traitor no less. Kaaru Chikaro,age 16. That little shit. She regretted having her employ her. Not even mentioning Aiko Takao. That fucking asshole twink. Not that it was her concern anyway. She’d live on. Her blood alone proved that.


End file.
